My Brother
by Jojoflow
Summary: A Bunny Girl grapples with the her desire for her wolf brother. Will she overcome or succumb to these taboo feelings? Oneshot


**A/N: This story is imported from my Ao3 account.**

I can't believe I'm writing this now. I'm not even sure who this is for. Myself to try and clear up any doubts or guilt? My husband to try and explain the reasons I've done what I've done share my side of the story maybe? Or maybe for my brother the person I love most of all? It doesn't matter who it's for right now, but once I'm done hopefully I'll know then. My name is Lily and I'm a bunny just like my mother before me and her mother before her I'm five foot five with fur as white as Vanilla ice cream, and verdant green eyes, but my father was a wolf as is my older brother.

I know that sounds strange and trust me we got a lot of looks when in public. Not to say that interspecies marriages aren't common or anything, but one like ours is a stretch. I never met my biological father it was always my wolf dad. My mother met him when I was two and he had a child from a previous marriage; my brother who was six at the time. Our parents made it work though, not once did we feel weird about being their offspring and our house was full of love. My brother Joshua was just as loving he protected me like he believed an older brother should. Of course he could be the typical jerky older brother too, but for the most part he was there for me when I needed him.

I got married to a handsome mouse right out of college and moved away with him to pursue his career as a marketing manager. I called home often telling of my life as a housewife. My marriage was so exciting in the beginning, but as my husband's career took off I saw less and less of him and the little I did see wasn't nearly enough. I don't want to sound selfish, but I have needs and the stress of his job was taking a toll on our bedroom life. I wanted to be supportive of his work so I didn't say anything, maybe that was my first mistake not being open with him about what I needed.

Soon enough he began to see a Therapist about his problems at work to which his shrink responded by telling him to take some time off from work and get away. Wanting to be supportive I agreed even volunteered to go spend some time with my brother for a week leaving my husband to collect himself. Is it wrong that at the same time I was feeling bad for my husband I was happy for the excuse to go see my brother alone? I booked a plane ticket and arrived the next day and there he was my brother Joshua. I was shocked he looked just like our dad. Dark grey fur with a chocolate brown patch down his neck. Those same bright gold eyes filled with love for me as always.

I vaulted into his arms laughing like a little kit as he swung me around like I weighed nothing at all. "Lily how have you been?!" He asked to which I laughed.

"Things are good." I didn't want to get into the reason for my visit just yet. He led me to his car even opened my door for me before putting my luggage away. He was always like that; a perfect gentleman. As we drove I began telling him about my problems at home and the real reason I came to see him. It was always like this I could be unguarded and vulnerable with Josh he wasn't much for words, but he was a great listener. I felt my eyes start to brim with tears. "Is it my fault should I have been more attentive to his needs and how he was feeling? Am I bad wife?" I said my long ears drooping like wilted flowers as I covered my face. I then felt my brothers palm on my head rubbing my ears gently. He instantly turned my body to jelly. No one had ever been as good at this as he was.

"You could never be a bad wife Lily. This is nothing, everything will be fine and you and uh Bert will be just fine." He said failing to hold back a smirk knowing he got my husband's name wrong. He always had I wasn't sure if it was just to tease us or he really didn't remember.

I laughed as I punched him in the arm. "My husband's name is Marvin you dick!" He just shrugged and laughed as we pulled into our childhood driveway. Our parents had passed away long ago leaving the house to us. Being married with a house my husband bought for us I didn't need this one too so I gave the house fully over to Josh. I carried my own bags in this time I wanted to see what was done to the house.

I went to my room expecting my brother to have turned it into some sort of man cave or something Marvin was always going on about getting one I never saw the point of it honestly. Instead I found it just as I had left it on my last day here; the day of my wedding. I sat my bags on the bed as I went to his bedroom. Instead of the teenage boy's junky room he'd had for the last few years I had known before going to college I found a library of bookcases along the walls stretched from floor to ceiling and full of books. I grinned my dad had always been a bookworm and it seemed Josh had the same trait.

I closed the door heading for our parents' bedroom. Opening it I found that my brother had moved into it a queen-sized bed, a small flat screen TV and a computer desk with a laptop sitting on it. All in all it was neater than expected. My curiosity sated I headed for the bathroom to try and wash off this jetlag. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed in adjusting the shower nobs to a healthy warm stream of water. I climbed in letting the water run over my body soaking into my fur and flowing across my skin. It was then I felt a gnawing need in my loins. I groaned knowing what I wanted. "Really in my brother's shower?!" I asked exasperated by my need for sexual gratification. It had been months since anyone but me had laid hands on my tender flower. I slid my fingers down to my pussy spreading it's lips slightly as my other hand grasped my tit playing with the nipple as I flicked my clit. I bit my lip as my imagination generated a fantasy for me.

My husband was there deep inside me thrusting his length into my sopping wet cunt. I imagined holding him close wrapping my legs around his waist as he plunged in and out of me. I knotted my fingers in his black fur, but my husbands fur was grey. My imagination shifted instead of having my husbands cock plowing my fields it was my brother he was ravaging me. I know it was wrong, but the thought of my brother pinning me down and fucking me had an allure that I couldn't resist. My fingers were like pistons driving themselves deeper into me as I imagined Joshua's cock doing the same. I could feel his hot breath on my neck before he began to nibble my ears so tender and sweet with his baby sister. My entire body stiffened as I climaxed my juices squirting out past my fingers rushing down the drain alongside the water. I turned the shower off and hurriedly hopped out as if escaping the tub would allow me to forget what I had done.

"Masturbating to the thought of your brother fucking you am I that starved for sex?!" I groused as I angrily dried off and got dressed. I left the bathroom walking down the hall to the living room where I found two pizza boxes and a six pack. I smiled as I crashed down next to my brother closer than I had intended, but I didn't move away as I grabbed a slice and cracked a beer. "Now it's a party!" My brother shouted as if I were one of his pack buddies just another one of the guys huh? I thought to myself feeling a slight pang of disappointment that he didn't see me as a member of the opposite sex. I shook my head. Of course he doesn't see me as a girl I'm just his little sister. I sat back biting into my pizza and chasing it with half a beer. The night ran on like that watching movies while we ate pizza and drank it was just like old times.

I woke up later it was dark and I was in my old bed my head spinning. Josh must have carried me to bed, or I was too drunk to remember getting in it myself. I sat up slowly waiting for my vision to clear. I was covered in sweat my fur felt like a wetsuit clinging to me under the clothes I was wearing it was insufferable. I kicked off my sweatpants and swung my legs to the floor keeping my tank top on for the moment even though it felt like it weighed another 15 pounds. I stood slowly well aware I was still drunk. I stumbled to my doorway seeing my parents bedroom at the end of the hall I stumbled my way there my legs like noodles and the world tilting back and forth wasn't helping me in the slightest but I made it.

I could see Joshua laying there spread eagle like some giant starfish. I smiled warmly remembering the nights I had slept in his bed when dad would read us scary stories before we went to sleep. I wobbled over to his bed taking off the tank top I had been wearing tossing it to the floor. I stood there in my bra and panties staring down at my brother his chest slowly rising and falling the covers kicked to the foot of the bed. I saw his boxers and the bulge they hid set my heart racing. I wonder what it looks like, or what it would feel like inside of me? I asked myself my hand reaching out to his boxers. "This is so wrong, but I need this, ok Josh?" I whispered knowing full well he couldn't hear me. My brother could sleep through the apocalypse. "Don't hate me." I said as I pulled his boxers down seeing his cock there I grabbed hold of it gently.

"Oh it's so hot." I said as I began to pump it up and down. I wanted to see it at it's best and my brother's cock rose to my challenge. It was a massive thing a towering example of maleness my pussy grew wet just imagining it inside me. I slid my panties down leaving them to pool on the floor as I straddled my brother's waist his cock just pushing against my entrance. "This is so wrong, but I don't care. Please Josh just this once." I begged to his sleeping form as I slid down all the way to the hilt I knew if nothing else that would wake him up. I watched his eyes flutter open he looked at me and then at himself where we were joined. it took a moment before it clicked for him and as it did I launched myself at him pressing my lips to his. I didn't want this moment to end just yet. I didn't want my beloved brother to say the hurtful things I knew he would say. I was freak a dirty slut that he never wanted to see me again.

I felt myself pinned the mattress in an instant. I could still feel his cock in me and that maneuver right there had nearly made me cum. "Look at me Lily." I didn't want to, but with his commanding voice I couldn't disobey. I opened my eyes staring into his deep gold ones. "Is this what you want Lily? Is this what you need from me?" He asked even now he was still my loving brother he didn't care that I had violated him all he cared about was what I needed. I wish I had the strength to write that I had said "no" that at that moment I came to my senses and went back to my room, but if I can't be honest with a piece of paper then there was no point in writing this.

"Yes Josh I need you right now I haven't felt this good in months." He nodded and then proceeded to rock my world. Josh drew back his hips before slamming into me, deeper than Marvin ever had. I didn't even know that my pussy could allow such a monstrous thing inside me. I gasped arching my back wanting to allow every inch of my brother inside me to deny him nothing. He broke into a steady rhythm pounding me like a drum his cock forcing my lips wide to accommodate his girth.

"Don't stop Josh fuck your little sister's pussy!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and kissed him again, but I soon lost to his oral skills. It was as if both my mouths were being plumbed for all they were worth. His tongue was large it dominated my mouth and it felt good. I was surrounded by him in all ways. I felt my cunt tense up as I came my orgasm was so forceful never before had I ever felt one this powerful. I collapsed completely spent as I saw Josh pull free of me for a fearful second I thought he had cum inside me, but I knew I'd feel it if he had. I smiled sadly looking at him. I reached forward for his cock gripping it gently, but firmly. "You didn't cum did you big brother? Here let your little sister take care of that." I said as I leaned forward embracing his cock with my mouth it felt even bigger in here than down there. I edged my head further down his shaft I could taste myself on his turgid flesh. I could only take about half his length before I had to draw back and then forward again.

I soon found a rhythm of my own and I was rewarded for my efforts with my brother's load. The first shot hit the back of my throat with amazing force. It took me a second to come to my senses before swallowing it down guzzling more like it. Josh's orgasm was like having a faucet in my mouth on full blast. I managed to accept every drop of his seed into my mouth before slowly pulling off his rod kissing the tip as I did so. Swallowing the last of his batter I sat back looking at him wondering what he'd say. Would he ask me to leave and pretend this never happened, or just say nothing at all and go back to sleep? I didn't know which would hurt more, but I'd accept either. Instead he pulled me to his chest as he lay back down covering us with his blanket.

I smiled softly as I fell asleep in his arms. I would only wind up spending a few more days with my brother before my husband called saying he needed me. During those days Josh and I enjoyed more of our taboo fun, but I don't know where we'll go from here. I decided to go back to my home and see how my husband was doing. As usual Josh was unreadable he said he was happy for me, but I'm not sure if he meant it or if he was just saying what was best for us. I'm back home now and my husband is far more attentive than before, but I fear I'm the one who's become distant of course I don't deny him anything, but when we make love my brother seeps into my thoughts.  
I almost called his name once when Marvin and I were making love. I know this can't go on I have to make a choice, and after writing this down I know what I should do.


End file.
